The xylenes, para-xylene, meta-xylene and ortho-xylene, are important intermediates which find wide and varied application in chemical syntheses. Para-xylene upon oxidation yields terephthalic acid which is used in the manufacture of synthetic textile fibers and resins. Meta-xylene is used in the manufacture of plasticizers, azo dyes, wood preservers, etc. Ortho-xylene is feedstock for phthalic anhydride production.
Xylene isomers from catalytic reforming or other sources generally do not match demand proportions as chemical intermediates, and further comprise ethylbenzene which is difficult to separate or to convert. Para-xylene in particular is a major chemical intermediate with rapidly growing demand, but amounts to only 20-25% of a typical C8-aromatics stream. Adjustment of isomer ratio to demand can be effected by combining xylene-isomer recovery, such as adsorption for para-xylene recovery, with isomerization to yield an additional quantity of the desired isomer. Isomerization converts a non-equilibrium mixture of the xylene isomers which is lean in the desired xylene isomer to a mixture which approaches equilibrium concentrations.
Various processes and catalysts have been developed to isomerize C8 aromatics. In selecting appropriate technology, it is desirable to operate the isomerization process as close to equilibrium as practical in order to maximize the para-xylene yield; however, associated with this is a greater cyclic C8 loss due to side reactions. The approach to equilibrium that is used is an optimized compromise between high C8 cyclic loss at high conversion (i.e. very close approach to equilibrium) and high utility costs due to the large recycle rate of unconverted C8 aromatics.
Processes for isomerization of C8 aromatics ordinarily are classified by the manner of converting ethylbenzene associated with the xylene isomers. Ethylbenzene is not easily isomerized to xylenes, but it normally is converted in the isomerization unit because separation from the xylenes by superfractionation or adsorption is very expensive. One approach is to react the ethylbenzene to form a xylene mixture via conversion to and reconversion from naphthenes in the presence of a solid acid catalyst with a hydrogenation-dehydrogenation function. An alternative widely used approach is to dealkylate ethylbenzene to form principally benzene while isomerizing xylenes to a near-equilibrium mixture. The former approach enhances xylene yield by forming xylenes from ethylbenzene, while the latter approach commonly results in higher ethylbenzene conversion, thus lowering the quantity of recycle to the para-xylene recovery unit and concomitant processing costs.
Hydrogen generally is present in the isomerization process reactants to aid in the reaction and maintain catalyst stability. Although xylenes may be isomerized in the absence of hydrogen under some circumstances, ethylbenzene conversion generally requires the presence of hydrogen. Circulating a substantial quantity of hydrogen in an isomerization process is costly in terms of the investment and operating cost of a recycle-gas compressor and purging of valuable hydrogen from the recycle to maintain hydrogen purity. Further, high hydrogen partial pressures can result in the saturation and loss of valuable aromatics. Known art disclosing low hydrogen partial pressures for isomerization also specifies that zeolites used in such catalysts should have very small crystal sizes.